jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jagged Alliance 2: Unfinished Business
Jagged Alliance 2: Unfinished Business (JA2: UB), alternatively known as Jagged Alliance 2.5 is a stand-alone sequel for Jagged Alliance 2. New features include an editor to create new maps. Like the predecessor, this was also developed by Sir Tech. Ian Currie acted as chief producer, while story and characters were created by Shaun Lyng. The game was translated into German by Innonics. Unfinished Business was critisized because of its short play-time and linear gameplay compared to Jagged Alliance 2. Sirtech had some financial problems when this game was in development. The 1.13 mod does not work with this version. Plot After the end of Jagged Alliance 2, Enrico Chivaldori again approaches the commander to set things right across Arulco's borders. In the small mountain state of Tracona, a corporation called "Ricci Mining" has built a military base. Its missiles threaten peace with Arulco, where Ricci Mining once held lucrative options while Deidranna was still in power. It is the mercenaries' mission to destroy the missiles. Gameplay The greatest difference from Jagged Alliance 2 is: the former is a full-scale war, while Unfinished Business is but a raid. The entire mission takes less than two days in-game with decent skill (much owing to faster inter-sector travel times) and you face much larger groups of enemies than in JA2 right from the start and in almost every sector, along a clearly mapped route. Likewise, there are no regular sources of income. This means the critical difference: you don't need to (and even shouldn't) plan for a long engagement. * With your funds: waiting a full day for another merc to arrive suddenly becomes too long (and for the first half or the mission, outright impossible). ** So, hire a full squad of capable mercenaries (up to the helicopter's capacity) right away and expect to carry out the entire mission with them (with only an opportunity to hire a few NPCs as you go) * With your mercs and gear: no need for R&R, healing and repair work. Any equipment you need you'll get on the way. ** Thus no need for base personnel The game also has a major bug: a few final sectors can't be selected on the overworld map (this is intended so you can only reach them underground but the resulting side effect is unintended). So, you must make your saves while the combat is still underway while in them to be able to zoom in upon loading. New features * Map editor to create new maps. * Extra difficulty levels: unlimited turns or timed turns. * 20 new sectors to explore. * 10 new weapons. * Improved artificial intelligence. * New tactical elements. New Weapons *Calico M950 *Modified EMF Hartford 6 Shooter *Calico M-960A *Micro Uzi *Calico M900 *Enfield L85A1 *T.A.R. 21 *Barret M82A2 *H&K PSG 1 *VAL Silent Mercenaries General All mercs from Jagged Alliance 2 return, additionally there are also six new mercenaries. Unlike in Jagged Alliance 2, player must pay a mission fee for a limited amount of time. It covers the entire mission and merc's equipment. New mercenaries Encountered in Tracona * Manuel * Tex R. Colburn * John Kulba * Col. Frederick Biggins M.E.R.C. * Gaston Cavalier * Lt. "Stogie" Horge Importing mercenaries The player may choose to import saved games from Jagged Alliance 2 or start with fresh characters. If player chooses to import, all mercenaries from Jagged Alliance 2 will have all statistics improvements in Unfinished Business. However, they must be hired again. This does not include RPCs like Ira, as they returned to their civilian lives after the events of Jagged Alliance 2, and they won't be in Unfinished Business at all. The mercenaries' also have different items in their inventories when hired, and the difficulty level will be increased because of the improved statistics. NPCs *Betty Fung *Jerry Melo *Raul Mendez *Deputy Commander Morris *Rudy Twoskidoo Locations *Varrez Map Editor de:Jagged Alliance 2: Unfinished Business Category:Unfinished Business Category:Article stubs Category:Games